Coming Home
by Twenty2Point8
Summary: Rory left Stars Hollow just before her 18th birthday. What made her leave her so called perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home chapter 1: The Reunion.**

**A/N Hey guys this is my new story. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been 5 long years since Rory Gilmore had been back to Stars Hollow but that's where she was home.

Rory left Stars Hollow just before her 18th birthday, and since she left she hadn't been in contact with anyone from Stars Hollow.

Including her mother.

Rory decided that she would go to Luke's first seeing as it was 9:30 Saturday morning, Rory parked her Chrysler 300 black a cross the road from Luke's.

Many of the Stars Hollow residents were staring, not many had seen such an expensive car in Stars Hollow but they were more shocked to see who got out of the car.

Rory sighed, while trying to convince herself that this was a good idea and that her mother deserved to know what had happened to her daughter's life. Before Rory left, her and her mom had been the best of friends, for all of Rory's life it had just been her and Lorelai. But now Rory didn't know how her mom would react when she walked back into her life.

Rory smiled and waved at the shocked town's folks and made her way to the diner.

Lorelai was sitting at the counter at Luke's, Luke taking her order even though he knew exactly what she would be ordering, pancakes with the side of bacon with lots of coffee.

Many of the customers were watching through the window at the strange car that had arrived in town.

"Hey Patty, what's happening?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh Honey, some fancy car just parked over the road."

"Luke hear that fancy." Luke places her breakfast in front of Lorelai and refills her coffee.

"You know this stuff will kill ya."

"I know sweetie, you tell me all the time." Lorelai smiles at him. Lorelai took losing Rory extremely hard she hadn't seen or heard form Rory in over 5 years.

She had to work late one night when she got home Rory wasn't there, Lorelai was frantic she called Luke by the time Luke got to the Crap Shack Lorelai was on the kitchen floor crying with a letter in hand.

_Dear Mom_

_I'm so, so sorry but this is the only way._

_I tried really, really tried._

_I need to leave I need to get away. I know you don't understand but please trust me when I say this is for the best._

_Please let me go._

_Don't look for me I'll come back when the time is right._

_I Love Mom, your my best friend._

_Love Rory._

"She's gone Luke, she gone." Lorelai keep saying over and over. Lorelai didn't leave the Crap Shack for months Luke or Sookie would come over with food and coffee, Emily rang when the girls didn't show up for Friday night dinner Lorelai just ignored all phone calls.

A week later Emily went to see Lorelai in person after calling Chilton and finding out that Rory had been absent for longer than 2 weeks.

But Lorelai never answered the door so Emily found out from Luke that Rory had disappeared. Emily and Richard were beside themselves and hired a P.I. but Lorelai had found out and put a stop to that.

"Rory asked not tho look for her and that she would come home when she was ready." Emily tried to get Lorelai to see reason but Lorelai put her foot down.

It took over a year for Lorelai to be a fraction of what she once was. Lorelai had put all her energy into the opening of the Dragonfly and trying to be happy.

The towns folk loved that girl like she was their own, and when she left she took with her apart of everyone's hearts. All of Stars Hollow seemed a little greyer now that Rory left.

"Oh my sweet, LORELAI, its Rory, its RORY!" Patty yelled as soon as she saw Rory get out of the car.

"Rory, what about Rory?"

"It's Rory the fancy car, Rory got out of it and is headed his way and OMG!" Patty's jaw dropped and became silent.

Rory took a deep breath. "Don't worry Charlie everything will be fine." As she crested her stomach. She opened the door of the dinner.

"Hi Mom." Lorelai stood with her month open. The entire diner watched Rory walk in, and all their jaws dropped in shock at the sight of her.

"Lorelai, what's going on-?" Luke just stood their when he saw why everyone became silent.

"Hi Luke."

"Um, hi Rory. What are y- it's good to see you." Luke came around the counter and hugged her but not before noticing her bump.

"You to Luke."

"You're pr-?"

"Pregnant? Yes 7 months along." Rory said with a huge smile and pated her stomach Lorelai was still in complete shock.

"Rory." Lorelai simple said and jumped off her seat and hugged her only daughter. Both women started crying.

"I'm sorry mom." Rory cried.

"Your back, oh Rory I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." The customers in the diner and the rest of the town, who were pressed up against the window, watched their two favourite women reunited.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok new chapter **

**Curley-Q, literatiwhore, panther73110, bg07com, Jeremy Shane, Rory1984, blackcoldworld, NaomiBlue. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**The italics are Rory's POV. **

**At Sookie and Jackson wedding work called Chris. Gigi doesn't exist. Jess never came back to Stars Hollow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 2: Why?**

* * *

"Oh Rory why did you leave? Who's the father? Where have you been?" Lorelai cried. While still embracing her daughter.

"I don't think here is the best place for that conversation." Rory said as she surveyed the diner. All of the Star Hollow residents were either in the diner or pressed up against the window.

"Why don't you go up stairs?" Luke suggested.

"Alright." The two girls made their way into Luke's old apartment and it still looked liked he still lived there. Rory hadn't seen his apartment since he renovated to make room for Jess. It looked good to bad Jess didn't stay long enough to appreciate the effort Luke went to accommodate him.

They sat down at the dinning room table. Rory took a deep breath.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning."

"Alright, but some of the things I'm about to tell you, you won't like. Are you really sure you want me to tell you everything?"

"I need to know, I need to understand." Rory nodded her head.

"Well I guess it all started about a week after Jess left, he called me.

"_Hello? _

_Hi. Hello?" _

"_Hi." _

"_Is this a bad time?" _

"_Um, no, just hold on a sec? Hi". _

"_You said that already." _

"_I did. You're right, sorry." _

"_So, what's up?" _

"_Nothing. What about you?" _

"_Same." _

"_So, what have you been doing?" _

"_Nothin' much. Just hanging out. . . in the park, mostly." _

"_Central Park?" _

"_Washington Square Park." _

"_Oh." _

"_It's cooler". _

"_Yes." _

"_It's where David Lee Roth got busted." _

"_Right, right. I hope he's got it together now." _

"_Sounds like you got a party going on there." _

"_No, it's just me and my mom." _

"_Right. Okay, well, I'm gonna go. This is long distance." _

"_Yeah, it is long distance." _

"_So, see ya." _

"_Yeah, see ya." _

"I don't know what happened but the next when I got to school the next day, I just had to go see him."

"So that's why you went to see Jess that day?"

"Yeah, but theirs something I never told you. Before I got on the bus Jess asked me why I came.

"_Why did you come here?" _

"_What?" _

"_I said why did you come here?" _

"_Well –" _

"_I mean, you ditched school and everything. That's so not you. Why'd you do it?" I knew as soon as I saw him in the park I knew. I crushed my lips against Jess'._

"_I'm in love with you." I smiled and got on the bus I stole one last glance at Jess, he stood their stunned._

"Wow, Hun you loved him?"

"Yeah but it didn't matter, Jess lived in New York he hated Stars Hollow. Then when Dad died, I knew how important he was to me, but again none of that mattered.

So then after the funeral and my time in Washington, I was feeling guilty and I knew I couldn't be with Dean anymore."

_I had been home from Washington for about a week, and I knew I had to tell Dean about what happened with Jess. After my father's funeral I had been feeling really guilty and I knew I could not be with Dean anymore now that I realised that I was in love with another man._

"_Dean I need to speak with you."_

"_That's not a good sentence."_

"_No it's not. I'm sorry Dean but I don't think that things are working between us anymore. We've grown apart; things have been off for a while."_

"_WHAT?! YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!"_

"_Dean."_

"_NO I WON'T ALLOW IT I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME!"_

"_I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore."_

"_YOU DON'T LOVE ME? DO YOU LOVE HIM? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT? LOOK AROUND Rory HE LEFT, HE'S NOT COMMING BACK FOR YOU HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU I DO. WERE YOU FUKING HIM?"_

"_Excuse me? No I wasn't sleeping with Jess!"_

"_SO THIS IS ABOUT JESS."_

"_No dean this isn't about Jess. Well it kinda is but I can't be with you when I'm in love with someone else I couldn't do that to you."_

"_YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM? NO!"_

"_What do you mean no?"_

"_I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOVE ME." Dean then raised his arm and hit me across the face."_

* * *

**A/N It's short I know.**

**Sorry to any and all Dean fans, but I really hate the guy. **

**Hope you like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****panther73110, thank you for the review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 3: Leaving.**

* * *

"WHAT? He hit you? That son of a bitch! When you left he played the perfect worried boyfriend, I guess he was more afraid about himself than for you."

"Yes he hit me and it didn't stop there."

"More than once?"

"Yes."

"Did he do anything more than hit you?"

"Yes." Rory whispered.

"Oh no! What?"

"Mom."

"No sweets, tell me what he did." Rory looked away from her mom in shame. "Was it sexual?"

Rory just nodded her head. Lorelai broke down in tears. "Stupid narcolepsy boy! I just want; I don't do something really bad to him."

"After a while I just couldn't take it anymore."

"_Dean Stop I can't take this anymore!" I pleaded._

"_Poor little Rory can't take it anymore. Maybe you should have never had fallen in love with that asshole."_

"_Please. I'll tell I swear I will." I cried._

"_If you even think about telling anyone about this, I will hurt you worse than I already do and maybe even Lorelai." He threatened and grabbed Rory by the arm and slid his hand up her school skirt._

"_No I'll do anything just don't hurt her." I sobbed._

"That's the night I left. I decide to get away I couldn't let him hurt me anymore."

"That's why you left? Because of Dean, I always thought it was Chris' death that made you leave."

"No it wasn't Dad. I need to use the bathroom."

"Ok hun."

While Rory went to the bathroom Lorelai went down stairs. She saw Luke and hugged him.

"He hurt her Luke, he hurt her." She cried.

"Lorelai who hurt her?"

"Dean!"

"That little punk! I'm so glad he left town other wise I would go over their and kill him with my bare hands."

"So do I Luke, so do I." Luke tried to calm her down by rubbing her back.

"I should get back upstairs." Lorelai got a cup of coffee and decaf for Rory before heading back upstairs to hear the rest of Rory explanation.

"Here I got you a coffee; decaf Luke wouldn't let you have real coffee."

"Thanks mom. Do you want me to continue?" Lorelai nodded her head.

"So I rang the only people I could thing of I rang Straub and Francine."

"_Hayden residents." _

"_Hi can I please speak to Francine or Straub whoever's available."_

"_May I ask who calling?"_

"_Rory Gilmore."_

"_One moment please."_

"_Lorelai?"_

"_Yeah hi grandma." I say sobbing._

"_What wrong dear?"_

"_I need- I just – I can't be here anymore I need to leave Stars Hollow, I can't see him and let him do this to me anymore. Can I stay with you for a while? Their just no one else I can turn to." I cry._

"_Of course you can dear, your always welcome and for as long as you need."_

"_Thank you so much Grandma." _

"I packed a few of my things, some clothes, and favourite books. I wrote the note to you got in a cab and left my life behind."

"The Hayden's? After having little contact with them your whole life you go to them?"

"I know I just didn't know what else to do and I might have had contact with them."

"What?"

"Yeah at Dad's funeral Francine and Straub came up to me.

"_Hello Lorelai how are you?" Straub asked._

"_Upset, angry, sad, and now annoyed." I stated angrily._

"_We're very sorry for everything that's happened between our families, and I hope we could rectify the situation." Francine apologised._

"_What? Why now after all this time?"_

"_We just lost our only son we don't want to lose our only grandchild also." _

"_So I'm a replacement for my father?"_

"_No dear, we just don't want to live life without knowing you. We know we haven't accepted you into our lives and now that Christopher is gone we realise that family is the most important thing in life." _

"At the time I was too angry and upset with them and the situation."

"Wow, do you have any other contact with them, before you left I mean?"

"We talked on the phone a few times."

"Oh ok, so this whole time you've been it Boston?"

"Most of the time yes."

"You went to them."

"Yes." Rory said with tears streaming down her face. "It was late by the time I got into Boston, too late for any explanations. Francine showed me to my room. That night was the worst night of my life I sat their on the bed feeling hurt, lonely, and depressed.

The next morning I told Grandma Francine and Grandpa Straub about what happened, and they took me to the police station and we reported it to the police and checked over all the injuries at the hospital. There was nothing to seriously wrong with me, few broken bones, and they had to perform a rape kit but everything was ok. Grandpa dealt with the Dean situation."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No I just know that he left Stars Hollow. Grandpa didn't want me to see him again. They asked if I wanted to come back to Stars Hollow now that he left, but I couldn't come back. I legally changed my name to Hayden everybody knew me as Lorelai Hayden I enrolled in a private school in Boston I graduated valedictorian."

"Valedictorian really?"

"Yeah, that summer before I started Harvard Grandma and I went to Martha'sVineyard."

"Harvard! My baby got into Harvard!"

"Yes I went to Harvard." Lorelai jumped off her chair and hugged Rory Lorelai sat back on her chair.

"Continue." Lorelai said as if nothing had happened, Rory smiled and shook her head at her mother glad to be back with her.

* * *

**A/N Yes I killed Chris. I like Chris (When he and Lorelai aren't together) but I needed it for my story line. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Jeremy Shane, Curley-Q , literatiwhore, Youliveanduburn, bg07com Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Coming Home chapter 4: Summer.**

* * *

"So the summer."

"_Grandma Francine wanted to spend the summer in Martha'sVineyard, I was happy to get away for a while before I started my first year at Harvard. We stayed at this beautiful place right on the beach, after finishing unpacking I decided to spend the day on the beach._

"_Hey grandma I'm going to the beach, I won't go too far."_

"_Ok Lorelai, I'm going next door their old friends of mine do you have your phone on you I'll call you if something comes up."_

"_Have fun grandma, tell them I say hello."_

"_Of course Lorelai." I grabbed my things and headed off to our private beach. I took a quick dip before returning to my towel I sat down and starting reading the book a brought with me. I was lost in the story and didn't realise that a young girl had sat next to me. I looked up at her she looked to be 9/10 dark brown hair, with aqua__ coloured eyes. She noticed that I was looking up at her._

"_Hi." She said with an Australian accent._

"_Hi?"_

"_I'm Jen, I saw you and wanted to say hello, but I saw you reading and well my brother he always says that he hate's to be interrupted while he's reading, so I waited till you noticed me, but man I've been sitting here for at least half an hour and nothing. It's must be a good book." _

"_Wow, I thought my Mom and I were the only ones with that talent." I said and she just frowned. "Oh sorry I'm R- Lorelai."_

"_Lorelai that's a pretty name. So is it good." She gestured at the book._

"_Yes it's one of my favourites 'Oliver Twist'." I smiled at the memoires that came to me just at the mention of the title. "Are you here with your family?"_

"_Yep, my Mum, brother and I, my dad couldn't make it he had to work." She explained with a sad expression._

"_That's too bad, I'm here with my grandma –" I was cut off by a guy yelling also with an Australian accent._

"_Jen, Jennifer!" Jen rolled her eyes._

"_Do you have a brother?"_

"_No only child."_

"_You're so lucky." Jen turned to look at the guy. "Finn I'm right here, no need to yell." The guy, Finn came over and I saw his face and OMG! This guy was gorgeous, with his black hair and blue eyes. _

"_Jen where have you been mum worried sick you said you were going for a quick walk, you've been gone for more than an hour."_

"_Sorry Finn I lost track of time when I met Lorelai." Jen explained and waved her hands towards me._

"_Oh sorry I didn't see you there I'm Finn Jen's brother." He said with a smile, I melted._

"_Hi Finn brother of Jen, I'm Lorelai the reason Jen's been out so long."_

"_Yeah I wanted to say hello but she was reading so I waited till she noticed me but it took a while."_

"_Well mum wants you home, now."_

"_Fine!" She turned to me. "Will you be here tomorrow?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Lorelai."_

"_Bye Jen." Jen rang off, Finn stayed._

"_Sorry about her."_

"_Its fine she kinda reminds me of well me." _

"_Well I have to go I hope we'll see each other again. Bye Lorelai the reason Jen was out so long." I just smiled at him as he walked away." _

"You meet a sexy Australian in Mather's Vineyard?"

"How do you know he was sexy?"

"Just do."

"Anyway.

_I was sitting on my bed reading when grandma knocked on the door._

"_Come in grandma."_

"_Lorelai dear, we've been invited to dinners at the Morgan's in about half an hour."_

"_Ok grandma I'll be ready." Half an hour later I was ready and waiting for grandma. We left and started walking to the Morgan's._

"_The Morgan's is that where you were today?"_

"_Yes, I've know Susan for years unfortunately her husband couldn't make it down this year." We made it to the front door. A beautiful middle age woman, with dark blonde hair, and green eyes opened the door._

"_Francine come in, come in. Wow is this Lorelai she beautiful. I'm Susan." Susan greeted us._

"_Thank you." I smiled. Susan put her arm around my shoulders and led me towards the kitchen._

"_Would you like anything to drink?" After Susan got our drinks ready she turned to me._

"_Lorelai come with me I want you to meet my children. Their both in the living room playing video games." She led me to the lounge room with two very familiar looking people on the sofa._

"_Finn, Jen this is Lorelai Francine's granddaughter." Finn looked at me and smiled Jen on the other hand jumped up and ran over to me and hugged me. Susan looked at me with confusion written on her face._

"_We meet earlier."_

"_Yeah mum this is the girl I met today at the beach." Susan smiled at her daughter. _

"_Well isn't that a coincidence. Dinner will be ready in 15."Susan left smiling. I looked at Finn and he and I burst out laughing. _

"_Jen come set the table." Jen left and it just the two of us. _

"_Finn Morgan."_

"_Lorelai Hayden."_

"_That's an impressive name. Francine never really spoke much about you before, you know."_

"_We weren't close before the accident; at least one good thing came out of, well you know." Finn smiled a sad smile. We stood their in a comfortable silent._

"_Do you live in Australia?"_

"_Mum, Dad, and Jen do I actually attend Yale."_

"_Yale impressive. How long have you lived in the states?"_

"_Before Yale I moved around quite a bit."_

"_It's just that you have the accents still."_

"_Yeah I always go back home to Oz as much as I can." _

"_Finn, Lorelai dinners ready." Susan yelled from the kitchen I smiled at Finn and followed him as we walked to the dinning room._

_Throughout the summer Finn and I became very close and we saw each other everyday but today I haven't seen him or Jen I was starting to worry. Grandma and I were leaving to go back to Boston in a few days and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Finn and Jen. I was sitting on the beach reading when I saw Finn come up._

"_Hello love."_

"_Hey Finn." I greeted._

"_Do you have any plans tonight?"_

"_Not that I know of."_

"_Would you like to go to dinner with me then?"_

"_I'd love to Finn." I replied smiling. Finn told me what time he would be picking me up and that he'd see me later. _

_I was just about ready when I head the knock at the door I quickly grabbed my shoes and put them on while hopping to the door. I saw Finn and he looked amazing, he saw so handsome I couldn't believe that anyone actually looked like him._

"_Love, you look stunning." I was wearing a brown short skirt, with a slim fitting black shirt with a v-neck line and flat gladiator sandals. _

"_Thank you, you look very dashing yourself." Finn wore a simple navel blue button up shirt with black pants._

_Finn took me to a beautiful Chinese restaurant, while we waited for our food Finn asked about my past, even though we spent everyday together I never told him about the things that led me to the life I'm living today._

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Anything your Mum? Dad? Friends?"_

"_Well I'm sure you know about the scandal the rocked the Hayden's, my mother and father were sixteen when I was born. Straub didn't want my mother or me to ruin my father's life. I never really had any contact with the Hayden's I didn't grow up in society, that all changed when my Dad died. Shortly after Dad died I came to live with my grandparents."_

"_Wow love that would have been hard on you." Finn asked I trusted Finn but I wasn't ready to tell him about everything and show him the real Lorelai._

"_It used to be. Ooh looks foods here." The waiter brought over our food._

"_You don't want to talk about?"_

"_Sorry, it's not that I don't trust you or anything like that. I just can't. When I'm ready you'll be the first to know."_

"_I'll remember you said that love." _That night was the first time we kissed.

"_I had a great time Finn."_

"_Me to Lorelai, will you see me tomorrow before you leave?"_

"_Of course Finn. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." I smiled at him. Finn lent over and captured his lips with mine for a short but passionate kiss._

"_Night love."_

"_Night Finn."_

"So is Finn the baby daddy?"

"Mom you asked me to start at the beginning and that's what I'm doing I'm not going to jump around my life. You're just going to have to be patient."

"What? No tell mamma!"

"Nope."

"Fine!"

"Where was I? _I had just finished my swim when I noticed Jen sitting with my things._

"_Hey Jen, how are you?"_

"_I'm good, a little sad that the summer has come to an end."_

"_But we had a great summer."_

"_Yep we met and you and my brother met."_

"_Yes I met both you and your brother."_

"_You're going to keep in contact right?"_

"_Of course, Finn has my email address. And we could always write."_

"_And text each other." Jen added._

"_Right texting. See there are plenty of ways for us to keep in touch."_

"_Are you gonna keep in touch with Finn?" Jen asked with hope in her eyes._

"_Yes."_

"_Good." Just then I saw Finn walking up to us._

"_Hey love, Jen." Finn greeted us as he sat down next to me I looked over at Finn and smiled and Finn smiled back at me._

"_Hey Finn, guess what Lorelai going to keep in contact with me. Oh you as well Finn. I gotta go Mum wants me to start packing." Jen waved and ran back._

"_Our last day." Finn stated_

"_Yeah." I say with a sad smile._

"_Cheer up love, we'll talk and next summer I'll convince my mates Logan, and Colin and maybe even Steph, and we'll come to Boston."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course love." Finn lightly kisses me on the lips. "So love what are we going to do today?"_

"_Let's just stay here at the beach."_

"_Alright love." Finn pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. Finn and I sat at the beach just enjoying each others company until it was time to leave._

"_Finny it's time I have to go." Finn pulled me closer._

"_Alright love. Will you call me when you arrive home?"_

"_Yes." Finn and I stood up. We kiss one last time._

"_Bye Love."_

"_Bye Finn." I smile and walk away from him._

"I rang Finn as soon as we got home.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Finn, its Lorelai."_

"_Hi love, did you just get in?"_

"_Yep, just walked in the door. Say hi to Jen for me."_

"_I will love. I'll talk to you later."_

"_Bye Finny."_

"_Bye love."_

**A/N **

**So is Finn the baby daddy? Yes sorry if you don't like Finn, but please keep reading. You never know what's going to happen. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N literatiwhore, NaomiBlue, Jeremy Shane thank you for the revews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 5: Harvard.**

* * *

"A few days later I started my first year at Harvard. Finn and I spoke on a regular basis I keep in touch with Jen and even spoke to Susan a few times. While at Harvard I study hard, I keep to myself and went home ever weekend. Oh mom the libraries were amazing!"

"The libraries, so let me get this straight you studied, went home every weekend, went to the library, talked to Finn, and made no new friends is that right?"

"I made friends, my roommates."

"You're roommates?"

"Yes. Can I get back?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. I finished my first year at Harvard and I was going to work at Grandpa Straub law firm 'Hayden Enterprises' during the summer. Finn , Logan, Colin, and Steph were staying in Boston for the summer.

_Finn and I had agreed to meet at my house. I was pacing the lounge room waiting for them to arrive._

"_Lorelai dear, pacing will not make them arrive faster."_

"_I know Grandma, I'm just excited that's all I missed him."_

"_I know you do. You like him." It wasn't a question. _

"_Yes, but we've never talked about it."_

"_I'm sure everything will work out for the best dear."_

"_I hope so grandma, I hope so."_

"_Have you told him about what happened?"_

"_No. He asked but I told him the very short version."_

"_When you're ready I think it might be a good idea."_

"_I will tell him, just not yet."_

"_Good. Lorelai their here." Francine smiled. The doorbell rang. I ran to the door." _

"Wait, you RAN!"

"I hadn't seen him in a year!" Rory tried to defend herself.

"You loved him."

"Yes, but I hadn't realised it yet."

_I yanked the door open and their stood Finn looking completely gorgeous, I launched my self at him and jumped into his waiting arms. Francine walked up behind us._

"_Hello Finn. Logan, Colin, Steph it's great to see you again." I jumped out of Finn's arms._

"_Hello Francine." Finn greeted her as did the rest._

"_Come in please." Francine offered everyone drinks and went into the kitchen._

"_Love these are my best friends Logan, and Colin. This is Steph our good friend and Colin's girlfriend."_

"_Hi it's nice to meet you all." I greeted them, Grandma brought out everyone's drinks grandma then excused herself and went outside to do some gardening. The five of us sat in the lounge room, the boy's told their tales from Fiji. _

_That night we all went out to dinner, we all had a great time I thought that maybe I wouldn't get along with Colin or Logan but that turned out to be pretty cool guys, but Logan was a bit of a man whore. In the middle of dinner Finn had to go to the Bathroom where the guys told me that Finn used to be a bit of a playboy, but they hadn't seen him with a girl since last summer. _

_After dinner we went to the hotel they were staying at (Finn's father owned)._

_Both Finn and I sat on the couch in his room, when I asked the important question 'what are we'_

"_What do you want us to be, love?"_

"_Honestly?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want you. But you gotta know that I want to take thing slow, my last boyfriend- well lets just say that it ended up a complete disaster."_

"_I want you to be my girlfriend I don't mind taking it slow. But you gotta know I've never had a serious relationship before."_

"_If you can deal with my thing I can definitely handle yours." I smiled. _

"_So we're in agreement you're my girlfriend."_

"_That's correct." We crushed our lips together his we both pulled back in need of air."_

"Yay! Finn and Rory sitting in-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry."

* * *

**A/N I know it's short, but I needed to leave it of here for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm at TAFE so I thought I would quickly post this chapter, my lecturer saw me. **

**She told me how great it was that I was writing and let me post! So thank you Lilly. **

**literatiwhore, Jeremy Shane, Curley-Q, NaomiBlue thank you all for the reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 6: I Love you.**

* * *

"_About a week after Finn and the gang arrived, I started working at 'Hayden Enterprises' the major law firm that Straub own and ran. All my life I had wanted to become a journalist, but when I moved in with the Hayden's Straub suggested that I minor in law, and well they were paying for my schooling so I might as well. As it turned out I loved it, when I told Grandpa but how much I was enjoying my classes he told me "That's great Lorelai, because I'm leaving it all to you." I stood their speechless. I tried to talk him out of it but he told me it was already done. To prepare myself for the day when I take over the business I wanted to know the employees and most importantly what I was expected of me, so I ask Grandpa if I could work there over the summer he said he'd be happy to show me around himself._

_Everyday that I was at work the gang would take me to lunch, which was so fun. I found out that there was three sides to Finn, friends Finn (fun loving, quirky; don't care what people thinks, party time). Then there was family/ society Finn (role model, gentleman, big brother). Then there was the Finn that I saw which was a mixture, (eccentric, fun loving, gentleman, caring, and sweet). _

_I wasn't sure which side of Finn was the true Finn, I loved each side of him but I hoped it was the side he only let me see. _

_The summer went by quickly two weeks before the school year started, Logan, Colin and Steph decided to go back to Hartford. Finn wanted to spend the two weeks alone._

_Even though this was Finn first real relationship he was amazing boyfriend especially about taking it slow. _

_I wanted to enjoy and be happy, but with Finn leaving soon I wanted to make love to Finn before he left. _

_Finn had just picked me up from work and we quickly stoped by my place so I could get changed, that night we were going to the cinemas. The movie had just finished and we were walking back to the car when Finn asked._

"_So love do you want a grab a bit to eat?"_

"_Sure Finn, but do you think we could get take out and take it back to your room?"_

"_Sure love a quite night sounds good." We'd finished eating and now joking around Finn lent in a captured his lips with mine, our lips pressed together I felt a lick on my lower lip, opening my mouth urging him to continue. _

"_Finn please I need more. I need you." His right hand slid up my-."_

"TMI don't need to hear this."

"Sorry."

"So you slept with Finn?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I don't want to hear details but was he nice?"

"Yes Mom he was very nice, anyway."

"_I was lying in his arms Finn kissed the top of my head._

"_Love?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I would really like to show you Yale, do you think in a few weeks you could come to New Haven?"_

"_You want me to go to Connecticut?" I asked._

"_Yes love." _

"_I can't Finn." I whispered, even though Dean didn't live their anymore I still couldn't bring myself to go back I missed everything but I still couldn't._

"_Why?"_

"_One day I'll tell you everything I promise. But for now it too soon I'm sorry Finn." I cry_

"_Shh love its ok." Finn strokes my arm trying to calm me down."_

Rory looked at her watch and was shocked to notice the time.

"I should be going, I'll come back tomorrow."

"What? You should stay with me and Luke, your room is exactly the same."

"Really after all this time you never changed anything?"

"No I wanted it left for when you came back."

"Alright, how about we grab something to eat and I can finish my story at home."

"Sounds good sweets." Lorelai and Rory made their way downstairs most of the town was in the diner watching the two women walk in. Lorelai looked at Luke, who shot her an annoyed look.

"They have been here all day and they won't LEAVE" Luke shouts annoyed.

"Sorry babe, but as soon as you give us food we're leaving. So hopefully they'll leave." The two ordered and made their way to Rory's car and drove back to the Crap Shack. They got to the Crap Shack, and Rory noticed the house had been remodelled.

"You remodelled?"

"Yeah, when Luke moved in we decided to remodel instead of moving."

"You and Luke live together?"

"2 years."

"That's great Mom."Rory smiled at her mother. Half hour later the two were on the sofa, mentally preparing them selves for the next half.

"Ok well next part, oh the first time we told each other I love you."

"_I was sitting in my 'office' at work crying, Finn was leaving today and this morning a package was delivered it was a bracelet, it was beautiful white gold charm bracelet, attached were two charms a kangaroo and a heart with a letter._

_Dear Lorelai_

_I wanted to get you something to remember me by and when I saw these charms I just knew that it was prefect._

_The Kangaroo represents me._

_The Heart represents you._

_Finn._

"Is that it?" Lorelai pointed at Rory's wrist.

"Yes, I've never taken it off."

_As soon as I saw I couldn't help but think of Dean, and of course that made me feel guilty. Finn was this prefect guy but I still had this thought in the back of my mind that he would turn out just like Dean._

_I head someone knocking but I ignored it. I sat their staring at the beautiful bracelet thinking about my new life and the life I left behind._

_The door opened I turned to see who it was Finn was standing their. I turned away so he wouldn't see my tears but it was too late Finn came rushing over and sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms this just made me cry even harder. Why couldn't I just accept everything that had happened to me and tell Finn? _

"_What wrong love?"_

"_We shouldn't be together Finn."_

"_What? Why?" he asked shocked and hurt._

"_You're so good to me, but I'm just broken you deserve someone better than me." I sob._

"_Lorelai don't say things like that."_

"_It's true Finn." I pull away from Finn and stand up. _

"_Tell me why all of a sudden you feel this way." I look up to meet Finn's eyes they were filled with sadness._

"_It's not all of a sudden Finn I've always thought that you deserved someone better, less broken, less screwed up." _

"_Lorelai I don't care! I know that some terrible thing happened to you and you don't want to tell me about and that fine because when you're ready you'll tell me I'm patient I can wait."_

"_You don't know anything!" I shouted._

"_Then tell me."_

"_I can't."_

"_Look Lorelai I love you. I don't care if you are broken or not I just love you."_

"_You don't even know me." I state sadly, but it was true he didn't know the real me he knew the Hayden in me but not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. He didn't know my eccentric ways, my movie marathons, hell he didn't even know how much I loved coffee (I still drank coffee, just not as much). I had lost apart of myself when I moved to Boston, and it was easier to not let that side of me show than be reminded of the real me._

"_Lorelai I do know you, I know that whatever your hiding is eating you up inside I know that whenever someone mentions Yale you look away and get this strange look on your face. I know that when you read a book you write in the margins, but I've seen some of the books and someone else wrote in the books before you, and sometime instead of writing your own thoughts you answer the other person's thoughts instead. So don't tell me I don't know you."_

_I was stunned Finn knew me better than I thought he did._

"_Ok so you know me a little bit but that's not the real me. I love you too Finn, that's why I'm letting you go." _

"_Lorelai please don't do this." Finn pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Finn it was to soon for me to started dating after what happen."_

"_After what happened? Tell me so I understand!"_

"_I wish I could Finn, but I just can't."_

"_Fine, but I'm not giving up. I'll call you as soon as I get home." Finn walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "The bracelet looks good on you." With that Finn walked out the door leaving me to fall to the floor crying._

"Oh Hun you broke up with him. That was kinda stupid."

"Thanks."

"Just saying."

"Well it's getting late I think Charlie and I need to go to bed."

"What? Mean! Wait whose Charlie?" Rory's smiled and pats her stomach.

"My baby." Lorelai smiles at her daughter.

"Great name."

"I know, night Mom."

"Night Hun."

* * *

**A/N - link to Rory bracelet on my profile page. **

**I broke them up! Oh no. **

**I agree with Lorelai. **


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N Alright Rory goes into a little detail of what Dean did to her and the kind of things he said to her. I didn't go into too much detail.

**bg07com, Youliveanduburn, NaomiBlue thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 7: ****Existing.**

* * *

The next morning Lorelai quickly went to Luke's and got breakfast, she saw so happy Rory was back but sad at what she had gone through. Lorelai walked in the house to see Rory dressed and reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Hey hun, you hungry?"

"Always." The two ate and drank their coffee (decaf for Rory). "So where was I?"

"You broke up with the sexy Australian."

"_I stared my second year at Harvard, it had been a month since I had broken up with Finn. Every night I would cry myself to sleep I missed him so much, he would call every now and then but I usually didn't answer the phone so he would leave a message. _

_I loved Finn with all my heart but I truly thought that being apart was for the best."_

"Phtt." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to say anything?"

"Nope."

"_The school year past painfully slow, and I had become a shell I keep to myself, studied and spent time with my Grandparents. I even stoped reading; I put all of myself into school._

_That was my life. _

_Through the year Grandpa became very sick, and a few weeks later he passed away it was so hard on Grandma and me but we pulled each other through the grief. At the reading of the will I found out that he did leave me all of his companies when I finished Harvard, and he also left me with some property and lots, and lots of money and when I say lots of money I mean lots of money. The rest went to Francine._

_The school year ended and I again worked at 'Hayden Enterprises'._

_Over the summer and the start of the new school year I wasn't living just existing."_

Rory looked at her mother who was shaking her head.

"What for a smart kid, you're kinda stupid."

"Anywho."

"_8__th__ of October my 21__st__ birthday we always planned to go to Atlantic City and play 21 when I turned 21, this whole big thing._

_Instead Grandma Francine and I went to dinner had some cake and went to bed early, but I didn't sleep instead I cried for the loss of my mother, father, grandfather, grandparents (Gilmore's), and Finn._

"Oh Rory. That was one of my worst days, I thought you forgot about our plan."

"I never forgot Mom, never."

_Months creped by, and I still just existed._

_I woke up from my nightmare screaming, I had been having reoccurring nightmare about Dean. I had been having the same type of nightmare repeatedly. __They were all about Dean; sometimes they were memories of some of the things he actually did to me. The first time he hit me, the first time he told me he liked the bruises that he had made on my porcine skin, because it meant that no one else but he would want me, that the bruises made me his. He liked to say that a lot but the first time he told me that was the worst._

"_You know something Rory, I love the bruises. Those bruises make you mine and mine alone. No one else wants you because of them. No one else will ever love you." _

_Then sometime I would dream about the first time he raped me. But the worst nightmare I had was of him finding me in my new life. _

_I looked over at my alarm clock it was 6:45 but I didn't care I grabbed my phone and dialled Finn's number hoping he hadn't changed it in the last year._

"_Lo?" answered a sleepy Finn._

"_Finn." I cried into the phone_

"_Lorelai?" he didn't sound sleepy anymore._

"_Oh Finn, I so stupid. I so, so sorry." I cry._

"_Me to."_

"_I love you so much, and I should have told you. I just couldn't I don't know why I couldn't. I was just fearful that it would happen again. Not that I thought you would ever do that to me or anything, well I kinda did but I was more afraid that it would happen. I'm ready if you want to know I'll tell you. Everything."_

"_Oh love of course I want to know. I love you too; you're the only woman I have ever loved."_

"_I love you. I can't tell you over the phone; do you want to meet in the middle?" We made plans to meet in between Connecticut and Boston __**(A/N Have no clue where that would be)**__._

_(Sometime later)_

_Finn and I met at a café, I got there before Finn so I sat at a table at the back and ordered a black coffee while I waited._

_Finn arrived 10 minutes later, and he looked better than I remembered all I wanted was to jump in his arms and stay there._

"_Hi love." Finn greeted as he sat down._

"_Hi Finn." 'Love' that's a good sign._

"_How are you?" The waiter came over and Finn ordered mocha and I ordered another black coffee._

"_Terrible. You?"_

"'_Bout the same." I smiled a sad smile._

"_Sorry. What do you want to know?"_

"_Let's start with Connecticut."_

"_Alright. Connecticut is where I lived before I moved in with Grandma Francine, I was born in Hartford but I grow up in a small town called Stars Hollow."_

"_Ok, but it still doesn't explain why you want you there."_

"_My Mom still lives there, I – I just left wrote a note, walked out the door haven't seen or spoken to her since. We were really close, it just her and me we grew up together."_

"_Why leave?" I took a deep breath._

"_I was dating this guy Dean, but I fell in love with someone else Jess, no one in town liked him. He was nicknamed the town hoodlum, but he left town because we got in an accident together. _

_About a week later he rang me just to say hi, the next day I skipped school and went to New York and we spent the day together. Before I got on the bus I kissed him told him I loved him. _

_A week later my Dad died and I went to Washington for school. When I returned I had to tell Dean, it wasn't fair to him. I told him and he didn't take it to kindly, he started hurting me mentally, physically, and sexually." I whispered the last part, tears streaming down my face._

"_What?!"_

"_I just couldn't take it anymore, he threatened to hurt my mom I couldn't let that happen so I did the only thing I could think of."_

"_You left."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What happened with Jess?"_

"_I haven't seen him since New York."_

"_You said before that you didn't have much to do with the Hayden's because you didn't grow up in society. So what made you go to them?"_

"_After Dad died they started contacting me, I – well I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. I couldn't go to my other Grandparents they were to close to the situation."_

"_Other grandparents?"_

"_Yes Richard and Emily Gilmore."_

"_Gilmore? Lorelai- Lorelai Gilmore, Christopher Hayden parents at 16 of course."_

"_That's them. I changed my name to Hayden when I moved in with them."_

"_So what happened to the asshole that if I ever see I'm going to kill?"_

"_Grandpa took care of it."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_No idea. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before Finn, I wanted to. But it was easier to hide that part of me."_

"_I understand love."_

"_You do?" I smiled; Finn took my hand in his._

"_Yes, love."_

"_What happens now?"_

"_We take things slow."_

"_You want to get back together?"_

"_Don't you?"_

"_Yes, yes of course I do." I smile as does Finn._

"_I'm sorry about Straub."_

"_Yeah, me too. I was a wreak, am a wreak."_

"_So was I love. Lorelai I have to tell you that I- I've been with other women." _

"_We were broken up Finn, its ok."_

"_They didn't mean anything."_

"_Ok."_

"_Has their been any-"_

"_No. Just you."_

"_Really?" I nod._

"Yay you got back together!" Lorelai jumped up and down in her chair.

"We did, we took our relationship slowly, trusting each other again. When we would met Finn would come to Boston, or we would meet in the middle. Finn was so understanding, he made me see that he wasn't Dean and that he would never hurt me."

* * *

**A/N Their back together Yay!**

**Ok there is only going to be two more mentions of Dean and it's just his name. (We've all had enough of Dean)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Amazing Alexandra, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, Orham thank you for the reviews.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their favourite stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 8: 22****nd**** birthday.**

* * *

"_Now that I was happy with my life the year seemed to fly by. I finished my third year at Harvard and Finn graduated, I had planned on going to the ceremony but I had two finials that day so I couldn't go but I had tons of pictures._

_I wanted to go back to 'Hayden Enterprises' for the summer but Finn wanted me to go with him and Logan, Colin and Steph to Australia, we made a compromise I would go for 2 weeks._

_The five of us had so much fun in Australia, we went to this place called 'Shark Bay' in Western Australia the resort we stayed at was called 'Monkey Mia' . Finn had always wanted to go but never did._

_Monkey Mia was absolutely beautiful, the ocean was so clear and the dolphins would swim up to you, wanting to say hello and even though it was winter in Australia the weather was still nice enough to go swimming. _

_We all had a great time._

_I started back at work and it was very much the same as last year, except this year I was happy._

_2 months later Finn returned from Australia, his father had offered him any hotel he wanted to run Finn chose one the in Boston._

_We got an apartment near campus, at first Finn wanted to move in to one of the hotel suites._

"_Just imagine it love, no cleaning."_

"_You're hiring a maid."_

"_No cooking."_

"_Take out."_

"_I'm not going to win am I?"_

"_It's to far away from campus."_

"_Apartment it is." I jumped into Finn arms and started kissing him._

"_Thanks Finny."_

"My baby moved in with a boy!" Lorelai jumped up and hugged Rory.

"Mom, we just moved in together."

"It's a big deal babe."

"_It's your 22__nd__ birthday soon love what do you want to do?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_I can work with that." I didn't really pay much attention to what Finn asked me I was studying at the time._

_I woke up at 4:00 and watched the clock remembering the story. I woke Finn up._

"_What's wrong love." Finn yawned._

"_Every year Mom, would come into my room and lay next to me and tell me the story of my birth."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. That's one of the things I miss most."_

"_Do you know the story?"_

"_Yep, by heart."_

"_Tell me then."_

"_What?"_

"_Tell me the story."_

"_She would tell me __I can't believe how fast you're growing up. And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position-."_

"You told him the story?"

"Yeah, he loved it."

"_Finn where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise." Finn, Logan ,Colin, Steph and I were in a limo, and none of them would tell me what was happening. The limo stopped and we all got out._

"_A plane?"_

"_Yes Lorelai that's a plane." Colin said sarcastically. We all piled into the plane, still no one said where we were going._

_(Sometime Later)_

"_Vegas! You took me to Vegas?"_

"_Yep! Happy Birthday Lorelai." Steph yelled. "Us girls are going shopping, then meeting up with the guys later." Steph said as she pushed me towards a cab._

"_Bye love." Finn said smirking._

_Two hours and armfuls of bags later we made it back to the hotel. I finally escaped Steph and went to mine and Finn's room._

"_That girl can shop!"_

"_She sure can love." I raise my eyebrow at him. _

"_She usually makes the three of us carry her bags."_

"_My poor baby." I sang. _

_We were going out for dinner, so I was getting ready I wore one of my new dress it was a purple dress with a small v-neck line and short sleeves, with black tights underneath and black heels._

_Our dinner was nice and they brought out cake, and the whole restaurant sung. After dinner we all wondered around._

_We passed a chapel._

"_Let's elope." Finn suggested excitedly._

"_What?"_

"_Its prefect, we just passed a chapel."_

"_You want to get married?"_

"_Yes, I want you to become Mrs Morgan I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you always, so will you become my wife?" Logan, Colin looked at Finn shocked._

_Steph was jumping up and down whispering. "Say yes."_

_I look at Finn trying to make sure he was serious, he was. I nodded my head._

"_Yes Finn." Finn captured me in his arms and spun me around. _

"OMG! You eloped?"

"Yes." I pulled out my necklace which had my wedding ring on and I chose an Elvis wedding, it was called Elvis memories package.

"Oh, Mom 'Elvis walked me down the aisle and everything."

"NO! Elvis?"

"Yep."

"_Married life was great, life didn't really change that much I was just called Lorelai Morgan now._

_Grandma took us getting eloped well, as did Susan and Finn sr. Jen took the news hard, not that she didn't want me and Finn married just that she wasn't there._

_Time flew by, I graduated Harvard at the top of my class Finn, Francine and I went out to celebrate._

_Finn and I decided that we would go on our honeymoon now that I finished collage. We went to Disneyworld we both had great time._

_Because I had graduated I now worked and owned 'Hayden Enterprises' I now got Straub's office Francine hired a decorator to make the office mine._

_A few weeks after I started work I had the flu, and had to stay in bed and Finn was having a ball looking after me._

"_I have to go love, will you be alright?"_

"_Yes Finn it'd just the flu." But a week later I still wasn't feeling better, so Finn made me go to the doctors._

_I was sitting in the doctor's surgery office. _

"_Mrs Morgan." The doctor called me in he ran a few test. A few days later I got a phone call. _

"_Congratulations Mrs Morgan, you're pregnant!"_

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yes, about 3 weeks."_

_I was in complete shock. A baby Finn and I were going to have a baby!_

_As soon as I got off the phone I rang Finn._

"_Finn speaking."_

"_Hey Finn."_

"_Love! Did the doctor ring?"_

"_Yes he did."_

"_Really, did he tell you why you're still sick?"_

"_We're pregnant." I smiled just saying it._

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yes, 3 weeks along.-Finn?"_

"_We're having a baby? Oh Lorelai I'm so happy!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. Are you?"_

"_Yes Finn I'm so happy." After the phone call a bouquet of flowers arrived, with a yellow teddy bear. Finn was just the prefect husband._

"Aww how sweet!" Lorelai squealed.

* * *

**A/N Shark Bay is real place it's in Western Australia I use to live there. Sorry I skipped over the wedding. I did tons of research, but when I sat down to write it I couldn't. **

**Well their you go she just found out about the baby. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I cried while writing this. **

**Jeremy Shane, NaomiBlue, Amazing Alexandra thank you for reviewing. Sorry I didn't reply I just wanted to get this chapter out. I promise to reply for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 9: Trust Fund.**

* * *

"_Month after we had found out about the pregnancy. _

_I was suffering bad morning sickness. Finn was great holding my hair and putting up with my mood swings. I didn't know what I would do without him._

_Everyday Finn would come to my office and take me to lunch, but one day he had rang and cancelled our lunch._

"_I'm sorry love, but I have to go to the bank I want to get a trust fund made up for Charlie." Finn and I decide that if the baby was a girl we would name her Lorelai Charlotte Morgan or Charlie for short. For a boy Finn Lukas Charlie Morgan or Charlie for short. Finn knew straight away why I wanted our baby named Charlie, Finn loved Willy Wonka also._

"_That's fine; I have a lot of work to do anyway."_

"_I'll see you tonight. Love you"_

"_I love you too." I was so busy with work that I didn't notice the time; I quickly packed up my things and headed home for the night._

_When I got home Finn wasn't, so I decided to order Chinese for dinner. I had just gotten off the phone when it rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mrs Morgan?"_

"_This is she."_

"_Is your husband Finn Morgan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We're very sorry to tell you but your husband has been in an accident."_

"_What!"_

"_You need to get down to Boston Memorial."_

"_Is he ok?"_

"_You need to get here soon."_

"_I'm on my way." I grabbed my phone and jacket, and left money with the doorman for the Chinese._

_As I made my way to hospital I rang Susan._

"_Hello Morgan residents."_

"_Susan?" I cry._

"_Lorelai?"_

"_Its me, um Finn's been in an accident."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know details. I'm on my way to the hospital now, I think-I think it might bad."_

"_Finn, Jen and I will be there as soon as possible. What hospital are you at?"_

"_Boston Memorial."_

"_Ring me as soon as you know anything."_

"_I will."_

"_Be strong, you have to for the baby." I hang up the phone and found a parking spot and ran to the door._

_I walked up to the nurse's station._

"_I'm looking for Finn Morgan."_

"_Are you-?"_

"_I'm his wife."_

"_Your husband is still in surgery you have to wait in the waiting room."_

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_Sorry, the doctor will be with you shortly." I made my way over to the waiting area, and sat. Half hour later, a doctor came out. _

"_Mrs Morgan?"_

"_That's me." _

"_We're very sorry but we did very thing we could."_

"_What?! No." I cry._

"_I'm sorry."_

"I need to go to the bathroom." Rory stats and heads to the bathroom, leaving Lorelai looking shocked. Rory closed the door to the bathroom and sank to the fall crying. She loved Finn with all her heart, and it was extremely difficult to tell anybody about that day.

"Rory hun." Lorelai knocked on the door after hearing her cry. Lorelai opened the door to find Rory on the floor; Lorelai sat down with her and held her.

"I love him so much mom." She sobbed.

"Are you up to telling the rest?"

"I'll try."

"_Can you at least tell me what happened?" I asked._

"_Their was too much damage from the bullets."_

"_Bullets? He was shot?" he nodded his head; a police officer came up to us._

"_Mrs Morgan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm Officer Ryan. We're very sorry for your loss."_

"_Please you have to tell me what happened." I beg._

"_Of course, come with me please." I followed him went to a stuff room, and we sat down. "Let me just say that your husband was very brave. Do you know anything that happened?"_

"_No, Finn rang me and cancelled our lunch because he wanted to get to the bank, to start a trust fund for our baby. OMG my baby will never know its father!" I cry._

"_Well the bank your husband attended today was held up."_

"_No!" I sob._

"_Were not exactly sure on how things went down but ,the robber threatened to kill anyone who moved or spoke, and you see there was a young mother with her daughter their, and the child started to cry and the man turned towards the little girl. Your husband saw that he was distracted and went for him and tried to get the gun from him. Finn and the robber struggled and Finn shot him but not before he shot Finn twice. If it wasn't for your husband many people could have died. He died a hero ma'am."_

"_He saved them?"_

"_Yes. I need to go, but I just wanted to thank you. Again very sorry for you loss." The doctor that told me about Finn was waiting for me out side the staff room._

"_Would you like to see him?" I nod my head, not trusting my voice. He led me to the room that held my husbands body. I sat next to the bed holding his hand. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when I remembered I hadn't told Susan._

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweets." Lorelai said with tears streaming down her face.

"Can you get my handbag for me? It's on me bed side table." Rory asked, Lorelai got up from the bathroom floor and went to grab her bag.

"Here hun." Lorelai handed her bag to Rory. Rory searched through her bag.

"Aha!" she pulled out her purse, flipped open and showed her mom a photo.

"That's from our wedding." Rory pointed out each person. "The blonde is Logan, that's Colin and Steph. And that's Finn."

"Wow sweets you sure can pick them. I knew he was sexy."

"Yes he was. It's still very hard I just- That whole time was a blur. Susan handled all the funeral arraignments. Actually have no memory from the time I left the hospital to a week after the funeral. For 3 months I didn't leave mine and Finn's bedroom I would lay on the day only leaving to go to the bathroom.

Grandma, Susan and Jen pulled me through my depression. And of course Charlie – I don't think I would have survived if I didn't have Charlie.

That was the worst thing I've ever been through. Logan, Colin and Steph they tried to help but they are as lost as I am without him. Finn was always our ray of sunshine, but the funny thing was Finn hated the sun he thought it was too bright!"

"Awe hun." Lorelai tried to comfort her crying daughter.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

**A/N Please don't kill me! I'm very sorry it killed me to write this.**

**I know I know I love Finn he's my second favourite character in the show. **

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok this first part of the chapter was supposed to be in the chapter 9 but it didn't think that it fit. So I throw it in here. I don't think it really works here either but I needed to put it somewhere. **

**Amazing Alexandra, Jeremy Shane, review girl 101, Curley-Q, NaomiBlue thank you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 10: Promise. **

* * *

Rory looked at her watch. "I have to get going."

"What? Why?"

"Um well after deciding that I wanted to come back, so I transferred doctors. So I gotta go meet my new doctor."

"When's your appointment?"

"Few hours."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"I don't mind."

"Well I got to stop by the inn and see Sookie."

"Sookie? How is she?"

"Sookie's great she just had a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sookie and Jackson have 3 kids. Davey, Martha, and Joey." The two made their way to Lorelai's jeep. On the way to the dragonfly inn Lorelai filled Rory in on the happenings of Stars Hollow.

Lorelai and Rory were at the diner for breakfast the next day; Rory was just finishing her pancakes and fruit salad when Kirk came up to her.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory. I just wanted to say that on behalf of me and my girlfriend that were glad you're back, but not that you know Lulu before but I told her about you.

We all missed you especially Dean he was so worried." At the mention of Dean, Rory looked down at her plate. Luke had heard what Kirk was saying and came over to their table and actually picked Kirk up.

"Lorelai, would you open the door?" Lorelai got up form her chair and Luke threw Kirk out of the diner.

"Don't EVER mention that name again!" The town's folk were trying to get any and all information they could on the town princess, but Luke being Luke threaten them all with bottley harm and after hearing and seeing him throw Kirk out the diner, they listened.

"I'm gonna go see Lane."

"Alright hun, you got the address?"

"Yep." Rory got up off her seat and hugged her mom before leaving the diner.

"Are we gonna tell her about-?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I don't know Luke, I mean she just got back." Lorelai paused. "Let's wait a few days. We have a few days right?"

"Yeah we have a few days."

Rory was walking along the street to Lane's she didn't know if Lane knew she was in town or not, she just hoped she could forgive her for everything. Rory made it to the front door; she took a deep breath and knocked.

"OMG, Rory." Lane squealed and hugged Rory.

"Hi Lane."

"Come on in, sorry about the mess but what can you do when you have two twin boys."

"Yeah, I heard congratulation."

"Thanks. Congratulation to you also." Lane beamed, being a mother certainly agreed with her.

Rory left three hours later, after hearing about Lane's life and after explaining the very short version of her own.

Rory was just wondering around town, visiting all her favourite place's in town. She stopped by the old inn, and the tool shed where she grew up. Rory had cried when Lorelai told her that the inn had burnt down, the inn that she had grown up in.

Rory went down to the lake where she talked to her dad for the last time.

"_So I'm guessing your mom talked to you?" _

"_She talks to me all the time, frequently when I'm begging her not to." _

"_And she told you what we discussed?" _

"_She mentioned something about it, yes." _

"_And what do you think about all this?" _

"_I don't know. What exactly are your intentions?" _

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Your intentions – are they honourable?" _

"_Completely honourable." _

"_Because we have been waiting for this for a really long time and we take disappointment extremely hard. I mean it, property damage is often involved." _

"_Well, I better follow through on this, huh?" _

"_I think that's an excellent idea." _

"_Come here, you. It's probably work." Says as his phone rings. _

"_On a Sunday?" _

"_Hey lady, I've got a lot of responsibility now, okay? "_

"_Okay." _

"_Be right back." _

It was work that had called and then needed him to come in straight away. On the way a truck ran a red light and straight into Chris Volo. Chris died instantly. His funeral was 5 days later Rory left for Washington a week later.

Rory wanted to stop by one last place. The bridge, it was her favourite place in all of Stars Hollow, she loved sitting there and reading no one ever came out that way so you were always alone just the way she liked it.

As she walked along the clearing she looked at her stomach and smiled, she heard the noise her feet as she stepped onto the bridge.

"Charlie this is the place I was telling you about." Rory touched her stomach. Rory had a bit of trouble but she sat down feet dangling over the edge.

Rory sat there for over an hour thinking over her life, all the bad times and all the good. Dean, her first boyfriend who abused her. The bad boy who she secretly fell in love with, Jess. And her loving husband who she would miss always, Finn.

"Charlie I promise to protect you from men who want to take advantage from you. I won't let a man hurt you the way I've been hurt." Rory promised her unborn baby.

* * *

**A/N- No more mentioning of that guy we all hate. Hurray! **

**I just love Kirk! I had to add him in somewhere. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- literatiwhore, NaomiBlue, Jenni97** **thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 11: Charlie.**

* * *

Rory and Lorelai were sitting at the power table at Luke's eating breakfast. Lane came by the table and refilled their coffees (Still decaf for Rory).

"Thanks Lane." Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"Lane stop giving them coffee." Lane just rolled her eyes.

"Sure Luke." She said and continued filling in orders for customers. The two girls just put on the Bambi eyes and drank their coffee. The phone in the diner rang and Luke glared at the two girls before walking over to the phone and answering it.

"Luke's." He answered.

"Who do you think it is?" Lorelai asked.

"A customer ordering food?" they both looked at Luke.

"Can't be, he kinda looks happy or something."

"Proud."

"That's it he looks proud." Both girls leaned their ears closer to Luke to hear what he was saying.

"Around a month? Ok, no that's fine. Nope nothing new here. Jeez. Fine talk to you later." The girls looked at each other and shrugged, and continued with their breakfast as if nothing happened.

"You remember Dwight?" Rory asked.

"The guy who lives behinds us?"

"Yeah, the sprinklers."

"Oh I remember, he cornered me and made me water all his flowers."

"Mom, you watered them once then made me do it."

"Yes exactly I did it." Rory raised her eyebrow at her. "Fine you helped."

"Anyway, he is selling his house."

"No! I wonder if his wife found him and killed him with the board games."

"Yes, because we wouldn't hear about that."

"East Side Tilly has been off her game lately."

"Poor East Side Tilly, but what about Babette, Mrs Patty?"

"Meh."

"You just end the conversation like that. Meh."

"Yes, now crazy sprinkler guy, who was murdered by his ex wife with board games, is selling his house."

"I've bought it."

"Bought it?"

"The Oasis, I bought it."

"Oh, when?"

"Yesterday. Sorry I didn't tell you I just saw the house up for sale, and I just went for it."

"Its ok sweets, you're in Stars Hollow, and you live right behind the Crap Shack. So its like were still living together. Just in different houses."

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Of courses sweets, you've got little Charlie coming soon and your gonna want your own space. So it's completely fine with me that you leaving me after I just got you back."

"Well if your ok with it." Lorelai just smiled and continued eating her pancakes.

A month later Rory with the help of a few stars hollow residents was all moved in.

"Well sweets you're officially moved in." Rory had all her and Finn's furniture moved from their house in Boston to The Oasis. Rory wanted to keep as much of Finn around her as possible. She also decided to keep her house in Boston just in case she ever wanted to return.

"I'm glad we got all moved in before Charlie arrived." Rory said smiling; she walked into Charlie's room and sat at the rocking chair that Finn had bought her for Charlie.

"Finn bought this for me. He saw it in the window of an antique shop and just bought it." Rory paused and looked at Lorelai. "After Charlie's born I want to go to his grave, I want you to come and meet him."

"Of course I would sweets. I really wish I could have met him."

"I wish that too." Lorelai went over to Rory and hugged her.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Cramp."

"I don't think so sweets, you're water just broke."

"It's too early."

"Charlie doesn't think so." Lorelai gapped Rory's bag that was paced and ready to go for this exact purpose. Lorelai got Rory to Harford hospital Rory was in her suite.

The nurse came and checked on her. "Have a while to go yet." She stated before leaving.

"I wish Finn was here." Rory cried as another contraction hit.

16 ½ hours later Lorelai "Charlie" Charlotte Morgan was born 4 ½ lbs.

"My beautiful little girl." Rory said as she held Charlie, even though this was the perfect moment she couldn't stop thinking Finn should be here. Rory closed her eyes "I'm always here love. Always have been, always will."

"I Love you Finn." Rory spoke still keeping her eyes closed.

"I love you too love."

* * *

**A/N Charlie's here Yay! I made her a girl.**

**8 o'clock at the Oasis is one of my favourite episodes so I thought I would make Rory buy the Oasis. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This is it. The last chapter.**

**Leonie1988, Amazing Alexandra, Jeremy Shane, Aoura0Cullen0Weasley0Fan, NaomiBlue, bg07com Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Coming Home chapter 12: Your welcome love.**

* * *

Over the next week Francine, Emily and Richard and most of Stars Hollow came and visited Rory in hospital. Francine decided to book a room at the Dragonfly Inn and stay for a few weeks. Susan, Jen, and Finn Sr were flying out form Australia in a few days time to meet their late son's daughter.

A week later Rory and Charlie were released from hospital and went home.

Lorelai had decided to stay at The Oasis for the first few weeks. Francine had come over to The Oasis to take Lorelai, Rory and Charlie to Luke's. But Rory didn't want to leave The Oasis.

"I'm not leaving. Charlie and I are staying at The Oasis, you can go to Luke's." Rory picked a crying Charlie up.

"Come hun lets go to Luke's, I'm hungry and everyone wants to see Charlie."

"I just want to stay here."

"Lorelai dear, you need to leave sometime. I know you're feeing sad and depressed but you can't stay inside forever." Francine told Rory. After Finn passed away Rory did the same thing, she wouldn't leave her and Finn's house wanting to stay around Finn and his things.

"I know Grandma I just feel closer to him when it's just the two of us." She cried while holding Charlie closer to her. Francine sat next to Rory on the couch and held her.

Rory looked over at the coffee table and saw the photo frame which held her and Finn's wedding picture. She looked at the photo and smiled, her love for Finn would never fade she would always love him. It didn't matter how much time has or would ever pass her love wouldn't. She and Finn have a beautiful daughter and instead of feeling pain and sorrow whenever she thought of him, she would be happy and remember all the good times she spent with him. And be thankful for the time she got to spend with him. When the time came maybe, just maybe she would be able to love again.

"Ok." Rory said. "Let's go to Luke's." Both Lorelai and Francine smiled and got Charlie's baby bag. Rory put her in the stroller. The Four headed to Luke's. It only took them 45 minutes to walk to Luke. Every few minutes a town member would stop them and see Charlie.

They walked into Luke's and all the customers in the diner watched them and smiled.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked. Luke was nowhere to be seen

"I don't know." Lorelai answered. Lane came from out of the supply room.

"Rory!" Lane said surprised and looked over at Lorelai, before seeing Charlie. "You brought Charlie." Rory picked Charlie up from her stroller and handed her to Lane.

"She's adorable." Lane squealed. Lane then handed her back to her mother.

Rory heard someone coming down the stairs, she looked over at the counter and someone drew back the curtain.

"Jess?" Rory gasped in shock. "Your welcome love." She swore she heard Finn whisper.

Rory looked at Jess and smiled. "Your daddy has a wicked sense of humour." Rory whisper to Charlie who was still in Rory's arms.

Yes maybe when the time came she would be able to love again.

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N Jess I put clues in the entire story that he lived in Stars Hollow. Yes the phone call that Luke got a few chapters ago was Jess. Sorry to anyone how doesn't like Jess, but I do I love Rory and Jess together. Most of u wanted him to be the baby daddy, so I hope you like him coming back.**

**I was thinking of a sequel that would start off where Rory left Jess at the bus station in New York. The story would be what's happened to Jess in the last 5 years. Then his return to find Rory not in Stars Hollow. To then finding Rory sitting in the dinner holding a new born baby. If anyone has any ideas please tell me. **

**Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews and story alerts and who added me to their favourite stories.**


End file.
